


Blackout

by orphan_account



Series: Keeping Promises [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is speciesist, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Keith turns galra when he gets emotional, Lance calls Keith kitten, Lance is the sweetest, M/M, Night vision, Power Outage, White-Haired Keith (Voltron), keith is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It all starts when the lights cut out in the castle ship. Everything goes down hill from there.





	1. Nothing, Just... Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the beginning.

Keith blushed as Lance spouted pick up lines. His cheeks and neck slightly tinted purple. “Lance, stooop.” He whined. 

“But it's true Kitten.”

“You promised Lance.” Keith glared. 

“Fine…” Lance grumbled.

“Thank you.” 

“I don't like keeping secrets. But I’ll do it for you Kitten.” Lance spoke in understanding tones.

“I hate keeping secrets. It's terrible. It was fine when I didn’t know anyone, but now…” Keith trailed off

“Now you love all of us, and want to trust everyone.” Lance finished for him. They sat on the couch together for another few minutes in a comfortable silence other than the soft purr from Keith as Lance combed his hair through his fingers. 

Hunk soon came in the room. Keith jumped apart from Lance before Hunk could notice. Lance asked “Hey Hunk. Whatcha doing?” He said this a bit brighter than usual. But still noticeably brighter. He couldn’t help it, he was happy.

“What’s got you so happy?” Hunk asked, a faint knowing look in his eye as he glanced to Keith.

“Nothing much, just jitters.”

“So, what are you doing?” Keith asked.

“Just a bit bored.” Hunk said looking around the mostly empty room, scratching lightly at his arm. 

“We were about to go train, if you want to come.” Lance said.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll join you guys, I guess. Just let me get changed first.” 

“Sure, meet you there in twenty.” Lance told him.

“So we are training?” Keith asked after Hunk left.

“Yeah… sorry. Lets go change.” Lance flashed a smile and walked out of the room.


	2. It truly begins

When they started training to Hunks surprise Keith and Lance worked really well together. So much so that they almost didn’t need Hunk to take down all four robots. Eventually Hunk took a break and just watched their incredible teamwork. He couldn’t wait to taunt Lance about this. Lance wasn’t even making fun of Keith. Or even trying to compete with him. 

It was “On your left!”s and “Behind you!”s and other things like that. No “I bet I can take out more droids than you.”s from previous times that Hunk had seen them train together. Hunk heard so many “Good job.”s and “Nice Shot.”s that he almost couldn’t believe his ears. There was no sarcasm. Just pure teamwork. Hunk wondered how Lance could have possibly gotten so good at working with Keith. He thought they might have bonded when Keith had a cold last week. Lance was the only one allowed in Keiths room after all. 

Hunk was happy for them, they were finally acting as a team after a year of being stuck in space. 

Suddenly, everything went dark. Keith heard screams. Lance and Hunk had been taken out of the training deck. There was an intruder in the castle.


	3. Split up

The intruder had split the team up. It seemed everyone but Pidge had been in uniform. Everyone had the comms unit in their suit to communicate, but the comms weren't working very well, as if the signal had been thinned. The static almost overwhelmed the speech for the most part. Everyone was on a different level of the ship. Everyone was ok. It was dark, and they were mostly alone. No one could get to any other person quick enough if someone got attacked. Every now and then Keith would hear the swish of the intruder running at a very high speed as he walked through the corridor. 

It was too dark for anyone to see a thing. There were many complaints about this. Eventually Pidge found her way onto the comms. “There is-t even - dam- flashl-ght on this stupi- s-ip.” She complained. Pidge was the first to ask if anyone had actually seen the attacker. 

Only Shiro said he had. “It was someone galra I think.” He told the team. Keith knew he needed to be able to see. He decided it was hopefully worth the risk. He shifted. Everything became clearer. He saw and heard the purple figure streak by. 

He headed to the floor below him, only half knowing where everyone was. He didn’t really care about finding the galra, just mostly finding Lance. They were each others stability and impulse control. Then he heard it, coming from his right on a corridor he just passed and over comms. “I just saw the galra running fast. It's pretty short for a galra.” It was Lance. He had seen Keith’s eyes glowing through the darkness.

“LANCE!” Keith called out, happiness and fear surging through him. He went down the corridor. 

“False alarm guys, it was just Keith.” Lance corrected.

“How could you mistake Keith for a galra?” Shiro asked. 

Fear and guilt planted seeds in Keith’s chest. “I assumed it was the galra, I didn’t think anyone else was on this floor.” Lance responded. He was so good at covering up everything.

Lance took off his helmet, Keith copied him. “Are you ok?”

“Just worried. We should find the others, find somewhere to re group.”

“Why are your eyes glowing Kitten?”

“Night Vision dumbass.” 

“I love you too, but what if it wasn’t me who saw you?”

“I would have kept running. And then shifted and then ran back to whoever saw me.”

“Oh, yeah. Duh.”

“They are probably worried about us.”

“Yeah.” Lance pecked Keith on the cheek and they put their helmets back on.

“We’re back.” Keith told everyone.

“Guys don't do that, we didn’t know what happened!” Shiro excamed. 

“Sorry Shiro.” The guilt in his chest swelled.

“We won’t.” Lance told him.


	4. A message

Everyone slowly met up with each other. There had been less, and less sightings of the galra roaming the castle. Hunk eventually found Shiro, Pidge found Allura, and the two of them found Coran. 

Then Everyone started getting split up again. With a gasp and a whoosh, Allura was halfway across the castle. Shiro was in the Kitchen. Pidge was on the training deck. Lance and Keith grasped their hands together. “Don’t let go of my hand.” Lance said shaking Keiths in his own. Keith nods. Keiths glowing eyes scoured their surroundings. Looking around a corner before they turn. 

Then, it happened. Lance sneezed. His grip loosened just the slightest bit. Keith was ripped away from Lance. Being dragged down a hallway by his ankle. His helmet comes loose and falls off in the hallway. His purple skin and fluffy ears now perfectly visible to the galra intruder. 

The galra was seemingly caught off guard by Keiths fuzzy appearance. The galra shoved Keith into a closet, locking them in. Keith was trapped. Not just separated, without the comms in his helmet he was utterly disconnected. There was no way to get help.

Keith glared at the galra. “I am here with a message. A message for the galra within Voltron’s ranks.” 

“Who sent you?” Keiths voice was deep with anger.

“Your aunt.” 

Keiths eyes softened. “My aunt?”

“Acxa. Yes, you have an aunt, big deal.” 

“What's the message?” Keith pressed his bayard against the galra’s throat. 

“You have to show all them who you are soon, or you won't be able to form Voltron. And if they don't accept who you are, you won't be able to form Voltron.” The galra answered.

“Why should I belive you?” Keith pressed harder.

“Acxa assured me that you would. She also assured me that if you trust them enough to tell them, that they will end up convinced to make sure you stay. Especially if you keep your faith with the one you hold most dear.”

“What?” 

“I believe she said he is the blue paladin.”

“Let me out.” He commanded.

“No.” The galra camly answered.

“Let. Me. Out!” He commanded, louder this time.

“No.”

“Let. Me. OUT!” Keith shouted again.

“No.” The galra responded still entirely calm.

“Why the fuck not? I got your dumb message.”

“She wants your word.”

“You could have fucking told me that.”

“I like to play games.” The galra grinned.

“You have my word. Let me out.” Keith glared, and pressed his bayard harder against the galra’s throat. 

“Be my guest.” The galra’s hand moved down and clicked open the door. Keith realised he, at some point, had shifted back to human. The closet had had a light in it, now lightly illuminating the hallway. 

“Turn the lights back on.” 

“Bye Keith.” The galra said running off down the hallway.


	5. What he wanted

Keith picked up his helmet as the lights flickered on. “Are the lights on for you guys as well?” He heard Allura ask as he put his helmet back on.

“The galra left, I think he got what he wanted.” Keith said into the comms.

“Holy shit! Keith are you ok!?” Lance practically yelled the question.

“I am now. My helmet fell off. And the galra locked me in a closet.” Keith told them.

With the lights back on everyone soon met up in the lounge. Everyone started speculating what the galra wanted. Keith didn’t join in, he just sat there next to Lance sitting on his thumbs. No one seemed noticed Keith’s lack of input. 

Soon everyone was leaving the lounge for dinner. Keith didn’t really notice until Lance asked him “What happened when your helmet fell off?” 

Keith swallowed. He didn’t want to lie. But he also really wanted to. He had made a promise. A promise to someone that he didn’t know. But Lance would probably make him keep the promise. “I really both want to tell you, and desperately don't want to at the same time.” He told his boyfriend. Keith was stressed, incredibly stressed. He felt like he was about to shatter. Tears welled in his eyes. He tried to keep the monster down. Keep it hidden for Lance. But he couldn’t, the monster surfaced. 

“Kitten, hey. Keith, I want to help, but I need you to tell me what happened.” Keith leaned against Lance. Lance brought his hand up to Keith’s hair. Keith shook his head. “What happened in the closet?”

“The galra made me promise my aunt that I would tell the team.”

“You have an aunt?”

“Apparently.” Keith relaxed. It didn’t feel as bad to say it out loud. The monster went down and hid in the depths.

“How did the galra get you to promise that? We would have found you eventually.”

“The galra said that if I didn’t tell the team then we won't be able to form voltron.”

“Could I help?”

“That would make it a lot easier.” Keith smiled up at his boyfriend. His face shifted it to that of recognition. “Holy shit! I have family! An actual blood relative!”

“That's amazing Keith!” Lance quickly stood up and kissed Keith. “Come on, lets go tell them.”

“Right now?” Keith asked pushing the monster back down.

“Putting it off won't make it easier will it?” 

 

“No, I guess not.”


	6. Easier said than done (Part 1.)

When they got the dining room it seemed everyone was finished eating and happily chatted away. Keith grasped Lance’s hand for support. Keith cleared his throat. Everyone went quiet and looked up at them. On the way over Keith had a certain confidence that he could do it. But now he froze. He squeezed Lance's hand. Lance looked at him and asked calmly. “Do you want me to tell them?”

“Nope!” He told Lance. And then he ran, he ran all the way to the room next to the library. 

A few minutes later Lance came in. “You going to be ok Keith?” 

“Of course I’m ‘going to be ok’ but right now, I am very not ok!” Keith snapped.

“Keith it’ll be ok. I won't leave you behind, remember?” Lance placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “You won't be left behind Keith. I’ll make sure of it.”

“But, what if you can’t convince them? What if they hate me even if they let me stay? What if they go behind your back? What if we can’t form voltron because they don't trust me? What if they convince you to hate me too? What if they don't care what either of us have to say? What if they don't trust you anymore? What if they are faster than us? What if they team up and kick us both out? What if you can’t protect me? What if I can’t protect you?” Keith looks up at Lance.

“Hey, no.” Lance sooths. “You are spreading out your worries. You basically repeated yourself a lot. It feels like you have two fears. A) What if I can’t protect you and they kick you out? And B) What if we can’t protect each other and kick us both out? A) is never going to happen, I’ll stick with you no matter what. Option ‘B’ is the only negative outcome. And they wouldn’t kick me out. If you are leaving so am I. So they can’t make you leave. You won't be left behind Kitten.”

Keiths yellow eyes watered. “I love you Lance.” 

“I love you too Keith. You ready to go for it?” 

“Almost. Can we just sit here for a bit?”

“Of course Kitten.”


	7. Easier said than done (Part. 2)

Keith clung to Lances hand like a lifeline. The brief bit of confidence gained from the brief walk in the hallway was gone. He froze again. He stood there in the teams curios gaze. “How about I tell them?” Lance asked. Keith barley managed a nodd. “We have been keeping a secret. Well two actually. But we want to tell you guys.” Lance paused for a second his confidence wavered. Keith wished the pause lasted a century. 

“Spill it!” Pidge commanded. Lance hesitated. Then he quickly pressed a kiss into Keith’s lips. 

He wanted to keep the monster in toe. He wanted to push it down. But it surfaced. “I knew it!” Pidge cried out. “Hunk you owe me twenty bucks!” But then they saw Keith. “Holy shit!” Pidge yelled out. More noise accompanied her swearing. It was angry noise. 

Keith ran. He ran as far as he could. He ran past the library and the training deck. He ran all the way to his room. He locked the door. He cried. He kept the monster down as he cried. It hurt so much to do so. But he forced it down. Barely under the surface. 

The pain of keeping the monster down soon overcame him. It burned his skin to keep it down. Eventually he couldn’t take it. The burning stopped as the monster rose. And a few minutes later Lance knocked on his door. “No.” Keith told him.


	8. What she saw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge's perspective. She is just... bad at narrating.

So there I was, barbecue sauce on my tities. 

Kidding, kidding. 

Everyone had finished eating, but Lance and Keith weren’t there yet. It’s not like that hadn't happened before. They were probably doing some weird boyfriend- Oops. Spoilers. I didn’t know about that yet. I mean. They had gotten closer. I had my suspicions. I even made a bet with Hunk. 

Whatever. Un important. Drama stuff. Lance and Keith came in. Keith kind of froze I guess. He seemed pretty frazzled earlier. His blush is purple. Did you know that. Lance freaked out about it a few months ago. 

Lance asked him something really quietly. Looking like a concerned boyfriend or something. Which I guess he was? But also Allura really should have been the only person to be worried about. You would think he thought Hunk was speciesist.- 

Sorry, tangents. I am bad at staying on track. And I am not supposed to edit this or something cause it doesn’t matter how long it is as long as it's “about what happened.” and “makes sense.” That's what she told me to do at least. 

Anyway. Keith shook his and head ran out of the room. Lance looked like he was about to run after, but Hunk stopped him and asked him what was going on. Lance told him something “You will find out soon. But I gotta get Keith. We’ll be back.” And kind of kept him there longer until I intervened. I told Hunk “Chill buddy, they’ll be back to confess that they are dating in like five minutes.” Lance gave me this stupid questioning look. At the time I just shooed him away. I didn’t really have any idea what they were planning on telling us, but you know, I was right. That was fun. 

Everyone went back to talking when they came back in. Lance stood their and stuttered for a minute ish. Keith froze again. He did have genuine reasons to feel scared. That's a scary thing to do. 

Things were getting tense and I was getting bored so I shouted at them. I didn’t think it would work. Lance just straight up kissed Keith. I mean I was pretty happy I had shipped it so hard for so long. 

Lance pulled away and Keith was all purple. Allura started yelling. Hunk seemed pretty confused. Coran was… well he was being Coran. He didn’t seem to care. Shiro… Shiro just left the room.

That was kind of a dick move if I am honest. Who cares if you are hurting, your friend is hurting more. I mean guess it was ok, Keith had already run out of the room. Lance stayed there for a second longer. He kind of froze a bit. But then he ran out after Keith again. 

Allura stormed out a bit after that, and Coran just kind of disappeared. He was probably washing dishes or something. 

That left Hunk and I. He started to argue that I didn’t win the bet, but I persuaded him. We ended up agreeing that we weren’t going to teese Lance and Keith about this. And I found out that Hunk also wasn’t mad about Keith being Galra. He was just kind of shocked. Which made perfect sense. 

We started speculating about why Keith turns galra and stuff. Eventually going to talk to Coran about building a toaster. I honestly don't remember how we got to that point it’s kind of a blurr.


	9. Promise me you wont lie?

“Keith, let me in.” 

“No.”

“Keith, let me in.” 

“Promise me you won't lie!” 

“About what?” Lance’s voice sounded slightly hurt.

“About what they said!”

“Of course Kitten. I promise.”

Keith got up and unlocked the door. “Come in.”

Lance hugged Keith tightly and guided him to the bed. “Most of them weren’t that angry. Pidge… she swore for like a solid thirty seconds.” Lance chuckled slightly. “Hunk just looked a little frazzled. Coran said something… well it was something very Coran.” Lance stopped there.

“What about Shiro and Allura.”

“Allura…” Lance inhaled and squeezed Keith a bit harder. Lance felt tears prick in his eyes remembering the harsh words. “She said that we were both traitors to voltron. And that you were probably a spy. And Shiro, he just left the room. He didn’t say anything.” Keith started to cry again. “Hey, Keith. It’s going to be ok.” Lance rubbed Keiths back. It was tense and shaking. 

Keith looked up at Lance. “Do you really believe that?”

“Yeah I do… Let's get some rest.” Lance and Keith snuggled together. Safe and sound. Nothing could hurt them, as they protected each other, even in sleep. And for once, Keith didn’t really care about the monsters under the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answer me this, have either of them actually broken a promise to each other without an "ok" from the other person? 
> 
> Also Update: I might not post a chapter tomorrow. I haven't written the next chapter but I have written one a few chapters away. I don't know when the next chapter will be posted it all depends on who I feel like writing them talking too. I'll post it as soon as I can after today. I love you guys and you are so supportive.   
> Have a nice day,  
> -Clover


	10. Allura

When Lance woke up Keith wasn’t there. This was a bad sign. Yes, Lance trusted Keith to walk around the castle. Yes if any of the paladins attacked him he would be fine physically. 

Any fighting could make the problem worse. Any fighting could emotialy damage Keith and whoever is fighting him in any amount of ways. It could fuel the fire. Lance knew anything could happen. In the past this would have been a magical saying. “Anything could happen.” It inspired hope. Now, in space, with aliens, it inspired fear. Wounding fear. Struck at the core. 

So Lance got up, left Keiths room and began searching. First, places Keith could be. Training deck, Shiro was there, but no Keith. Shiro looked like hell, well less looked like hell and more like he could bring it. The room next to the Library, empty. The Library, empty. The dining room, Pidge. Lance followed her as she took her bowl back to the kitchen. “Have you seen Keith?” Lance asked her. 

“Not today.” She said without looking at him. Lance saw a glint of realisation in her eyes before she spun around, got right up in Lance’s face and said “Why you lose your new boyfriend already?” in a mocking tone, emphasising every syllable. 

“No, just worried.” Lance blushed. 

“Awww you're worried about him. That's cute. Go find him.” Pidge comananded.  
“Pidge we have been dating for over a month, shut up.” Lance told her as he left the kitchen. Second, places people might confront him. The med bay, no one was in there. The bridge, Shiro had ended up there at some point. He still looked ready to shoot someone in the leg without hesitance. Red’s hanger, empty. 

Third, places where anyone might be. Lance was starting to get jittery. He passed everyone but Allura and Keith at some point or another. Allura had seemed like she might do something rash last night. The tech room, Coran seemed to be taking something apart. Or putting it together? It looked like a more advanced version of a toaster. Lance left him to it. 

He decided to look in the training deck again. It had been about an hour since he started looking. He opened the door to see Allura angrily swinging her staff at Keith. He expertly dogged her attacks, and kept calmly saying “I am not going to fight you Allura.” 

“ALLURA!” Lance yelled. This caught her off guard. Keith grabbed her staff and threw it to the side. Allura looked like a cornered cat. Holding her stance and glancing between the two boys. Keith looked like a he was trying to keep something in. Lance was pissed. He was pissed that Allura was doing this. He was pissed that Keith had to go through this. “Keith I’ll be in the room in a few minutes. Can you wait for me there?” Lance asked with a momentary smile on his face. 

Keith nodded and walked out of the room. Lance turned to Allura when he left and said “What the fuck Allura.” 

“I could ask you the same thing.” She glared.

“Yeah, but I won't let you… for now.” Lance said with a boost of confidence. “What was that all about?” He glared back.

“He is galra Lance! They’ve killed millions! My planet is-”

“The galra _empire_ has killed millions.” Lance cut her off. “Altea was destroyed by the galra _empire_. The empire has hurt so many. But you have to understand Allura. The empire might be all galra. But not all galra are part of the empire. You are making generalisations. And you can’t do that Allura. Especially in war.”

“I can’t believe you are defending that _thing_.”

“He is not a thing.” Lance told her. 

She glared. “Then what is he?”

Lance smiled. “He is my boyfriend, and the red paladin. The red lion choose him.”  
“So? The black lion choose Zarkon!” Allura yelled. “A lion’s trust-”

“Allura.” Lance cut her off again. “Do you know why Keith didn’t tell us?”

“No. I guess I don’t.” Allura relaxed slightly, not enough to even be visible.

“Then you can’t blame him not saying anything! Do you even want to know why didn’t say anything? And why he said something now?” 

“I suppose more information would be helpful. Nothing really makes sense right now.” Allura griped at her elbows and sat down against the wall. 

Lance walked over and sat beside her. “I’ll tell you, if you promise not to interrupt me.” Allura didn’t make eye contact and gave a slow nod. “Keith didn’t really know he was Galra until the first time we saw them. He transforms when he gets upset, or sick. He has some deep rooted abandonment issues. Everyone always abandoned him for being galra, even if he didn’t know exactly what he was.” Allura looked like she was about to say something, but then thought better of it and stayed quiet. “He didn’t think he had any family until recently. He just didn’t want to be abandoned, again. Can you imagine that Allura? Everyone abandoning you for something you can’t control, and can hardly keep hidden?”

“I suppose that would be rather… traumatic.” Allura shifted with perhaps a twinge of guilt in her movements. “Wait, who was the galra on the ship yesterday?” 

“A messenger apparently. Sent to talk to Keith. That's why he told everyone. Because he needed to.” 

“What would you try and save at risk of abandonment?” Allura thought allowed. 

“Shit, you are understanding this on such a deep level. Voltron. He was saving voltron. He got a message telling him that if he didn’t tell us soon, we couldn’t form voltron.” 

Allura looked at Lance eyes wide in shock “What?”

“We wouldn’t be able to form voltron without accepting who he truly is. So he told us. At risk of everything he had. For the universes sake.” 

“I should really apologize shouldn’t I?” Allura asked.

“Yeah. Let's go.” Lance stood up and offered Allura a hand. They slowly made there way to the room next to the library. About halfway there Allura asked “Where are we even going?” 

“A room near the Library.” Lance told her. She hummed in response. A few minutes later Lance knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” A voice from within spoke. 

Lance lead Allura into the room. “Hey Kitten.” He pecked a kiss on the top of Keith’s head. His skin tinted purple for a few moments before going back to Keith’s normal complection. “Allura has something to say to you.” 

Keith visibly tensed, questions racing in his eyes. Allura stepped forward a bit. “I have,” She glanced at Lance, who had a reassuring look in his eyes. “Come to apologize. I was…” She paused looking for words. “Unfair to you. I was hurting, and I acted rashly. I was ignorant and I am sorry. Lance explained the situation…” She paused. “I hoped you can forgive me. I don’t expect you to soon. My actions, are not easily forgivable. So I ask, can you try and work towards forgiving me.” Allura reached her hand out for Keith to shake. 

“Allura, I have already forgiven you.” Keith grabbed her hand and Allura pulled him into a hug. 

“I suppose you two will want to talk?” Allura asked as she pulled out of the brief hug. Apparently Keith nodded but Lance couldn’t see. 

“How did you get her to change her mind?” Keith asked after Allura left the room. 

“I told her the whole story dumbass.” 

“Oof, two dumbass’s in two days.” 

“I am sorry. But did you just say oof?” Lance laughed out. Keith soon joined the laugh, completely uncairing of what he looked like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait. Please dont hate me. This chapter is a lot longer than I intended and I put off writing it. I promise the next chapter will be up soon. or at least sooner than this one.   
> -Clover
> 
> P.S.  
> Keith said Oof. 
> 
> Oof.


	11. Coran

“Hey Coran?” Lance asked, Keith trailing not to far behind. 

“Yes number three? What do you need?” Coran asked and he spun around on his heels to face them. “Oh, hello Keith.” Coran gave a cheery smile. “I assume you are here to talk about your uh… situation.”

“Yeah we are.” Keith offered.

“Well your relationship has my full support.” Coran said as he spun back around to continue working on what looked like a toaster. 

“No… um… We wanted to talk to you about Keith’s heritage.” Lance corrected.

“Oh yes. He is exactly 48.23% galra.” Said spinning back around and jumping backwards to sit on the table.

“What!?” Lance and Keith yelled at the same time.

“I’ve known for some time now boys. Who do you think looks at the information in the cryo pods? You know the castle scanned you both when you entered the castle. I thought everyone knew. Evidently not. It appears that Keith, you were unaware of this.”

Keith shook his head. “I didn’t know what I was until we saw Sendek.”

“I suppose you two have other people to talk to about this.”

“Just Shiro.”

“I’ll be seeing you two around.” Coran hopped down and set back to work on the toaster looking thing.


	12. Hunk

“Oh, hey guys.” Hunk said when Keith and Lance came in the room. “Let me guess. You wanna know my stance on the situation.” 

“Yeah, actually.”

“No problem dudes. I am cool with it. Both the dating thing and the galra thing.” Hunk gave a smile. “I talked it over with Pidge. We agreed that we just want the details.”

“You are going to need to be more specific. What story do you want?”  
“Honestly, like how did you guys even get together? And when? You have seemed closer for like… how long has it been? a month? I want details.”

“Do you want to tell it or should I?” Lance asked Keith.

“You probably.”

“Well one day I heard coughing in that room next to Library. And Keith was in there, we had a little chat about how he was stressed.-”

Keith cut him off. “And then you said one of the cheesiest things ever. ‘Can I do something that might help?’ goodness-” 

“Hey, you said yes.” Lance smirked. “And then I kissed you. But like, when Keith gets emotional he goes galra.” Keith muttered something under his breath. “So, I got really freaked out and called you guys on the comms. I helped Keith down from a panic attack.”

“The panic attack was your fault tho, right?” Hunk asked.

“Yeah I guess it technically was my fault. I asked him a bunch of questions about why he was galra, and stuff like that.-”

“And then you asked if I liked the kiss. I said yes. And we’ve been dating since then.” At some point Keiths ears had gotten fluffy. Hunk seemed surprised.

“Boy, is that going to take some getting used to.” Hunk exclaimed.

“What is?” Lance asked.

“Keith being galra. Like yeah, this is definitely going to help with reading you, but it's just so different. And I love you guys but please keep the PDA to a minimum.” Hunk commented. 

“Of course buddy. We’ve kept the PDA at zero for a month.” Lance told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialog, I am sorry for all of that dialog.


	13. Pidge

“I see you found your boyfriend.” Pidge said in a sing song voice. 

“Still not embarrassed we’ve been dating for a month.” Lance announced.

“Whatcha two love birds want from me?” Pidge asked them. 

“Just to talk I guess.” Keith told her. 

“Yee, Hunk and I are fine will all your shit-” 

“Language!” Lance interrupted.

“Bitch, you swear so much, you have no room to talk.”

“Yeah but your like 11.” Keith commented

“I’m 15 so shut the fuck up.” 

Lance swept Pidge up into a big hug. “We need to meme more often.” He told her. 

“What?” Keith asked.

Pidge gasped. “This boy doesn’t know the secret of the meme.” Lance and Pidge whispered “We will teach you the way of the meme.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun chapter before the angst storm that is to come. 
> 
> *Cackles*


	14. Shiro

Lance and Keith wandered the castle. Funny how now that they were actually looking for Shiro they couldn’t find him. They had searched almost the entire castle before giving up and looking in some of the rooms again. 

Eventually they were starting to wonder if Shiro was purposely avoiding one of them. So they decided to split up.

Within 15 minutes Lance found him. “Hey Shiro.” 

Shiro turned around, if looks could kill, Lance would be dead. His face seemed like it was trying to hide the anger with something else, it wasn’t quite working. “Hi.” Shiro glared. 

“I think you should talk to Keith. We’ve been looking for you.” 

“Why should I? He lied to me! And he KNEW! It’s probably his fault Matt and Sam are still out there!” Shiro broke into a yell.

“No, it isn’t. He didn’t even know he was-”

 

Shiro cut him off. “What? Didn’t know he was part of the most murderous race in the history of the universe!” 

“He didn’t know what he was.”

“He lied to me!”

That was it. Lance was done being calm, done being cvill. That was Shiro’s job. “Of course he did!” Lance yelled. “He had been abandoned by everyone he ever knew! And now he finally, FINALLY has a _family_!” 

“That's no excuse to LIE. Lie to the team, LIE TO ME!” Lance hoped the walls of the castle were sound proof.

“Yes IT IS! You would lie to! You would lie if you were abandoned all your life for something you couldn’t control or understand. HE HAS NEVER HAD A FAMILY BEFORE AND HE RISKED THAT FAMILY TO SAVE THE UNIVERSE!” Lance screamed.

Tears sprung in Shiro’s eyes, from what he didn’t know. “Why did he tell us now?” He asked in a slightly broken voice.

Lance sat Shiro down, it was strange to be the adult here. “He has never had a family before. He didn’t tell you when he was on earth because he didn’t trust that you wouldn’t leave. Everybody left him, even if you promised. He didn’t know what he was until Sendek sent us that broadcast. Even then, he didn’t want to tell us because _everyone **left**_ him. He didn’t want to lie. And he actually never did. He just didn’t tell us.”

“Lying by omission is still lying.” Shiro mumbled. “But why tell us now? If he was so scared. Why tell us now?” 

“He told us because he wanted to save the universe.”

“You’ve got to give me more than that.” Shiro giggled.

“The galra that came onto the ship yesterday with a message from an aunt he didn’t know he had. If he didn’t tell us soon we wouldn’t be able to form voltron.” 

“He risked something he’s never had before, to make sure his species is destroyed?”

“No, you idiot.” Lance whacked Shiro on the top of his head. “He risked his relationship with his family, to save his family.” 

“Oh….” 

“You wanna go talk to him?” 

“One more thing?”

“Yeah?” 

“What did he think we would do? Throw him out the airlock?” Shiro asked.

“That's exactly what he thought we would do.”

Shiro chuckled to himself. “Oh yeah…. How did you find out?”

“Long answer, or short and comic answer?”

“Short and comic.”

“I kissed him and gave him a panic attack.”

Shiro laughed, as they stood up together. Walking down the halls. 

^*^

Keith had heard it all. He overheard the conversation. Shiro was never going to forgive him. That was clear when Lance had started yelling back. Ok, so maybe he didn’t hear it all. He left part way through the conversation. 

Shiro was going to convince everyone to abandon him, he’s the leader after all. Keith didn’t blame him. He was going to break his promise. Keith had known that from the start. 

Keith gave up. He went back to his room. He didn’t have anything to do so he just laid there. He wouldn’t let himself cry. This was the end of the road for him. Maybe he could find Acxa or whatever her name was. 

Keith started to think about the promise Lance had made him. “I promise not to leave you behind.” He’d said. Lance couldn’t keep the promise. It wasn’t Lance’s fault. There was no way to keep it. Lance had said he would come with him. But Shiro is the leader. He makes the decisions. 

Stupid galra. It was probably a trick so that they couldn’t form voltron at all. The one time Keith trusted easily. Stupid Keith.

Keith mentally beat himself up until he heard a knock on the door. This was it. 

He got up and opened the door. Lance and Shiro standing there. Lance had a wide grin on his face that contradicted what he had thought would be a watery look in his eyes. Shiro wore a small warm smile.  
“Hi.” Keith said. Everything was starting to feel like a dream. 

“Shiro has something to say to you.” Lance said stepping a ways into the room. Keith tensed. Their faces contradicted what he knew would come. 

“I’m sorry Keith.” Shiro said. _Do they know I heard them?_ Keith thought.

“What for?”

“I’m sorry for making you feel like you had to hide.”

“That wasn’t you that was an orphanage and over 15 foster homes.” _Why the fuck did I say that? Why am I making this a joke? Shit shit shit._ Keith felt the monster rise. He let it come.

“No one should go through what you went through. And I am sorry that I put my pain before your own. It was kind of a dick move.”

“It's ok Shiro. I forgive you.” The monster sunk away.

“Hey why don't we find a way to find your family.” Lance stepped in. “Maybe Pidge could find something.” 

Keith nodded, and Lance wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “I love you guys.” Keith told them as they walked out of the room. 

“I love you too Kitten.” Lance said, adding a kiss to the short boy’s white hair. 

Keith feels like he has a permanent family. They have promised not to leave him, if he promises not to go. They will always be here, and no one is taking them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Hope you guys liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment. I really makes my day.  
> My tumblr: https://midnight-birch.tumblr.com  
> (Please don't message me tho, but you can send me asks)  
> <3


End file.
